Printheads are examples of fluid ejection devices used in printing systems to selectively deposit fluid, such as ink, onto print media. Over time, ink used in a printhead fluid ejection device can cause degradation of the device and reduce print quality from the printing system. The inks used in fluid ejection devices are typically pigment-based inks or dye-based inks. While dye inks have a wider color gamut than pigment inks, pigment inks are generally preferred because they are more color-fast (i.e., more permanent) than dye inks. However, continuing efforts to enhance the performance of pigment inks (e.g., through chemical manipulation) have increased pH levels within the inks and made them more corrosive. Thus, as the performance of pigment inks improves, so too does the aggressiveness with which they corrode fluid ejection devices and cause reduced print quality in printing systems.